Telephone
by Sokorra Lewis
Summary: Kate Todd deals with the ramifications of her first dealings with NCIS. Spoilers for Yankee White. Part 1 of a Kate-based series.


**Title**: Telephone (for now…got any ideas?)  
**Fandom**: NCIS  
**Pairing/Characters**: Tony/Kate, Gibbs/Kate, Gibbs/GLF Kate, Tony, Gibbs, Gibb's Lady Friend (GLF)  
**Genre:** Episode Tag, Gen  
**Rating:** I want to say G, but Gibbs threw that out of the window with his non-toddler friendly mouth. Ergo, its PG. Or K+ if you go by ratings.

**Summary:** Kate Todd has just lost her job, gotten a new one from a guy she can't figure out and finds out that someone's been messing with her phone. Spoilers for "Yankee White". Part of a series of fics that follow Kate through her time with NCIS.

**Author Notes:** While this is Gen, it has elements that lend towards shippy-ness. Ergo, I'm covering my bases with the pairings. Some of the text of this story is lines were lifted from the first episode of season 1, Yankee White. Which I got thanks to TV-scripts site. The header for this story is because I originally posted this story on my Livejournal. I encourage Con-crit.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS, or any of its characters. I barely own the computer I wrote this on. The conversation between Gibbs and Kate was from "Yankee White" and therefore not written by me. The rest however was. Oh, and I don't own any cartoon or the NBA Playoffs, either.

**Beta Status:** It's not officially beta'd. I have someone looking at it and I'm waiting to hear back.

* * *

It had been one of those weekends that if she had known about before hand, she might have just stayed in bed. She had seen someone die in front of her, got the flu, fought with other agencies, followed around a senior agent of NCIS, got hit on by another agent, broke up with her boyfriend, found out said boyfriend had died and stopped a terrorist from killing the President.

It had been eventful, to say the least.

And now she could add to it unemployment. She had quit. Not because she didn't think she could handle it, but because she didn't think she deserved the position after how she had acted in the last few days.

She readjusted her bag and continued to walk to where her car was parked. She'd start the next day with searching for a new job. It had been too hectic of a day to worry about it now.

She thought about calling ahead to see if her sister was still awake and see if Carrie needed her to pick up anything from the store on the way home. It would get her mind off things. But before she could reach for her bag she heard the senior NCIS agent, Jethro GIbbs, calling her.

She paused and waited for him to catch up with her. Jethro GIbbs was an attractive man, she had to admit, despite being at least a decade, perhaps two, older then her. She had noticed that when he had arrived. Actually, quite a few of the NCIS agents she had come across were attractive. Must have been something in the company water cooler.

DiNozzo was attractive till he opened his mouth. Then he became equally annoying and charming at the same time, which she didn't think was possible. Despite that, he did have the ability to make her stomach flop when he grinned. If he just would stop talking.

"I heard you quit, Agent Todd," Gibbs stated as he stopped beside her and the two began to walk together.

"Happy news gets around fast. Yes, I resigned. It was the right thing to do."

He grinned at her, before replying. "Yup. Pull that crap at NCIS; I won't give you a chance to resign."

Kate stopped walking and watched as he walked away from her.

"Is that a job offer?" She needed a job, and NCIS was interesting, if nothing else. But Gibbs didn't reply. Instead he got into a silver car driven by a redhead and sped off into the night.

She starred at the place where the car had been for a few minutes, trying to figure out Gibb's remark. She decided that did mean a job offer. She got her phone to tell her sister the news. She scrolled down the phone's directory to reach Carrie's number and found that someone had put another number in her speed dials.

She rolled her eyes. And hit dial.

"DiNozzo." He sounded half asleep. Good, he deserved to be woken up. No one messed with her phone.

"You are a brave man, DiNozzo."

"Katie?"

"It's Kate. You touched my phone. No one touches my phone."

"You touch your phone. Are you 'no one'?"

"Funny. But I shall get my revenge."

"How?"

"Your boss just gave me a job." Well, she believed she just got a job. "So I'll be seeing you more often. As to what I shall be doing, you'll just have to wait and see." With that she hung up the phone with a smile.

And she did eventually get her revenge several months later by reprogramming his TIVO to record cartoons rather than the NBA playoffs he had planned to record (although she did tape it herself for whenever he got back into her good graces after the latest invasion of privacy he enacted.).


End file.
